When a computer is started up, the computer generally is booted via a boot process. The boot process may be implemented using a firmware interface, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) or Extensible Firmware interface (EFI). Part of the boot process includes initializing and/or identifying system devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a display adapter, etc.